Hell To Pay
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Fritz and Wayne are two hit men hired by Tony to kill an Elementary School teacher. What happens when they mess up and shoot 7 year old Meadow instead. Rated M for cursing violence and death
1. A Serious Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sopranos

* * *

A clean shaven man who looked nice enough stood outside a school playground hidden in the bushes. His friend was also there. They may have looked nice but looks can be very decieving. They were hit men.

They had been hired by mob boss Tony Soprano to kill an elemantary school teacher. Now they were sneaking behind the bushes so they were not caught. The bell sounded signaling the start of recess.

"Do you know why he demanded the hit," Fritz asked Wayne.

"I dun know," Wayne said, "and I dun care. Long as wez gets paid dats all dat matters"

"I see her," Fritz said and fired.

A shot rang out but it missed the teacher. Instead it hit a little girl.

"FUCK," Wayne said, "Diz ain't good."

"Da fact dat we missed our target," Fritz asked.

"No worse," Wayne said, "We just hit da boss's daughter"


	2. The Phone Call No Parent Wants To Get

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sopranos

* * *

"I think if the baby is a boy," Carmella said, "We should name him after you.

"I'd like dat," Tony said, "A little Tony Jr maybe. It would be nice for Meadow to have a little brother. She-"

Tony's cell phone rang. He saw it was an unrecognized number. He assumed it was the hit men.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Is this Mr. Anthony Soprano," came a voice he didn't recognize.

Tony had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes this is he," Tony said.

"And you are the father of one Meadow Soprano," the voice asked.

"She's my daughter," Tony said.

"My name is Meghan Enggie and I am a clerk at the children's hospital. Your daughter was brought into the hospital a few minutes ago. You need to get down there as quickly as you can."


	3. S a p r a n o

The drive to the hospital takes 20 minutes. Tony made it in four.

"Where's my daughter," Tony demanded running into hospital area where the information desk was.

"Name sir?"

"Tony Saprano," Tony replied.

"Spell it?"

Tony wanted to punch the lady in her face but he understood that it was standered perceedure.

" o," Tony said.

"Please take a seat. The doctor will be with you in a moment."

Tony went outside to the waiting room.

"What did you find out," Carmella asked.

"I didn't find out anything," Tony said, "The damn doctor will be with you in a moment," he mocked.

"GOD this waiting is hell," Carmella said.

The doctor came in. The look on his face told them this was NOT good.


	4. More Shattering News

"Mr. and Mrs. Soprano," the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Tony said, "I assume you're my daughter's doctor?"

"I am," the doctor said.

"Then how about you tell me and my wife what da hell happened," Tony demanded making it clear it wasn't a question.

"Your daughter was shot," the doctor said, "It was to the chest missing a major vessel but only so much."

"W-w-wait a minute," Tony said, "Meadow was shot? She's six **fucken **years old. Who the hell would shoot her!"

"It appears it was an accidental shooting," the doctor said, "They seemed to have been playing around and the gun dislodged."

"Well what is the- how's she doing," Tony demanded.

"I wish I had better news for you," the doctor said, "Meadow is far to unstable for surgery and we will have to remove the bullet from her chest. Depending on how bad the damage is we may have to put her on the list for a heart transplant. We stopped the bleeding and have her on 24 hour round the clock monitering and antiboditics."

"W-what are the chances of her... surviving," Carmella asked as Tony squeezed her hand.

"About 50-50," the doctor said, "and I'm sorry but she's not allowed visiters right now. She's not strong enough."


	5. My Sister The Pest

"We ain't 'visiters'," Tony said, "We're her **parents**."

"That doesn't change the fact that her condition is critical," the doctor said, "Meadow cannot be exposed to any germs."

"But she's all alone and she's scared," Carmella said.

"She's slipping in and out of consiousness," the doctor replied.

Tony's phone rang. He looked and saw it was from his sister. He walked away and picked it up.

"I can't talk now," Tony said, "I'm at the hospital."

"Oh Tony," his sister said, "When are you going to stop what you do. I love you but you have a kid now. You need to be more responsible and you have another one on the way."

"Meadow was shot," Tony said, "It has nothing to do with my business."

"You don't think that's got anything ta do with yer business? O'course it does," his sister said, "are you stupid?"

"JANICE I don't need your lectures," Tony said, "Either come down and be supportive or bug off. I love you but I won't hesistate to cut you off if you're going to be a jerk"


	6. Fighting To Cover Their Ass

Wayne sighed as his cell phone rang. He recognized the number.

"We gotta answer it," Fritz told him, "If we don't he's gonna think there sumtin' wrong!"

"DUDE," Wayne said slapping him upside the head, "Der is sumtin wrong! We shot hiz kid. Are youz an idiot!"

"You were da one dat took da shot," Fritz said

"No youz was"

"Just answer da damn phone," Fritz said.

"Whaz up boss," Wayne asked.

"I ain't gonna be able ta pay ya," Tony said using his tough talk, "Family emergancy."

Wayne sighed in relief.

"Itz on da house," he said, "We're jus honored to work fa ya"

"Any idea when da job'll be done," Tony asked.

"As soon as possible," Wayne promised


	7. EmmaLeigh

As Wayne hung up Fritz asked what happened.

"Does he know," Fritz asked.

"No," Wayne said, "I dun think he knows"

...

Tony saw a little girl about 7 years old that he knew.

"Hi Tony," the girl said cheerrfully.

"Hey," Tony said putting on a cheerful face, "There's my sunshine girl!"

EmmaLeigh giggled.

"What are you doing here," he asked EmmaLeigh.

"Oh," EmmaLeigh said, "I volenteer as a little sister to the elderly."

Tony ruffled EmmaLeigh's hair.

"That's wonderful. Proud of you kid."

"Love you Tony," EmmaLeigh said.

"I love you too kiddo," Tony said as she gave him one last hug.

She skipped away then turned back.

"Oh by the way what are you doing here?"


	8. Tony's Soft Side

Tony felt tears well up in his eyes. EmmaLeigh was a good friend of Meadow's.

"Sit down kid," he said gently, "I guess you wasn't at school today?"

"No," EmmaLeigh said, "I was sick last week but I'm better now. Mommy just wanted to keep me home for a couple more days just to make sure I'm a hundred percent better."

"Well EmmaLeigh something happened today to Meadow and she was hurt pretty bad."

"But she's gonna be okay right?"

Tony knelt down and place a hand on EmmaLeigh's shoulder.

"The doctors are trying to make her better," he said.

EmmaLeigh burst into tears. Tony pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's gonna be okay," he said, "It's gonna be okay"

But it wouldn't be okay in the end. It wouldn't be okay for EmmaLeigh!


	9. Complications

A little after midnight the doctor came in with some papers for Tony and Carmella to sign.

"What's this," Tony asked.

"She needs emergancy surgery," the doctor explained, "This is just papers giving us permission to do it and saying we're not responsible if she dies"

The hell you're not responsible if she dies,

Tony thought to himself.

"Why does she need emergancy surgery," Tony demanded.

"The bullet moved," the doctor explained, "It's causing internal bleeding and damage to her heart. We have to remove the bullet and try to fix her up as best we can."

"What's gonna happen if you can't repair the damage in her heart?"

"Well we'll give her medication to help," the doctor said, "But eventually she'll need a heart transplant."

"She'll need a WHAT!"

"Let's not put the cart in front of the horse," the doctor said, "We may be able to repair the damage."

"Okay," Tony said signing the papers.

...

Wayne sat next to Fritz.

"You know itz his fault," Fritz said, "If he didn't hire us we wouldn'ta shot his daughta"

Wayne put a hand on Fritz's shoulder.

"I like the way ya think," he told Fritz, "But unfortanaly I dun think he's gonna see it dat way!"


	10. Family

"I don't think you're out of line," Tony said, "You're eith weeks pregnant. Our six year old is in the hospital in surgery with a bullet in her chest. All you did was tell the truth Carmella. I feel exact the same way you do"

"You do? That's surprising," she said.

"It's not easy," Tony said, "Being in a situation you didn't pick-"

"Oh Tony," Carmella said, "I did **pick **you and I do love you-"

"I mean my life," Tony said, "I had my fada and my uncle push me in da world I'm in now. I can't just change it. Janice don't get dat. I swear sometimes it would be easier to cut her off."

"She's family Tone," Camella said, "You always say family is the one thing you always keep close."  
Tony sighed. He knew Carmella was right. But it was damn tiring sometimes.


	11. Memories of A Better Time

As Meadow was in surgery Tony flashed back to a carefree part of his life.

_"And do you Anthony Richard Soprano promise to love and honor Carmella Maria Giano for better for worse in sickness and in health until your last breathe parts you"_

_"I do," Tony said, "and beyond that."_

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_"TONY," Carmella exclaimed six months later, "It's positive"_

_"What's positive," Tony asked._

_"The test," Carmella said, "We're having a baby!"_

_Tony jumped up wrapped his arms around his wife and spun her in circles. He was a father. Well he was going to **be **a father. It was the most exciting news of his life."_

_"Ah Mella," he said, "This is the best day ever. I'm gonna be a better father to this baby then my dad was. My baby is going to be loved unconditionally unlike my dad who only loved me when I made him happy."_

_He kissed Carmella's not at all showing belly. _

_That was seven years ago._


	12. Birthing Pains Begin

_Tony had been in a meeting when his phone rang. It was Carmella._

_"Hold on guys," he said, "I have to take this."_

_He picked it up._

_"Hey honey," he said, "What's up?"_

_"My water just broke," she said._

_She was nine and a half months pregnant. They were going to induce if the baby didn't come soon._

_"I'm on my way," he said, "Just sit tight. Everything's going to be okay!"_

_She screamed as a strong contraction hit._

_"Contraction," he asked_

_"No I saw a mouse," she said sarcastically, "OF COURSE THAT WAS A CONTRACTION."_

_"Honey I'll be home in a few minutes," he said and hung up._

_"I have to go," he said, "Christopher you're in charge. Don't screw up"_


	13. When Tony Met Meadow

Medaw was born after 76 hours of labor. Carmella, exshusted fell asleep right after the delivery. She wanted to stay up. She wanted to bond with her daughter but she literally couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Congratulations daddy," the doctor said coming into the waiting room.

Tony wasn't allowed in the delivery room. He knew the doctors knew what they were doing. That was the only reason he didn't argue.

Tony looked up.

"Would you like to meet your daughter," the doctor asked.

"Fuck yes," Tony whispered.

He followed the doctor into the birthing room. Carmella was sound asleep. He bent foward and kissed her head.

"You did good Mella," he said as the doctor brought a newly cleaned and dressed Meadow out. Tony couldn't take his eyes off of her.


	14. Sooner Then You Think

When Tony first meant his daughter his heart melted. He thought he knew unconditional love when he fell in love with Carmella but it was nothing like the way he felt when he saw this new baby looking up at him with her doe brown eyes.

The doctor came in, interupting his thoughts.

"How is she," Tony asked.

"There was a lot of damage to her heart and her brain lost oxegyn for several minutes but we were able to remove the bullet. She's not out of the woods yet," the doctor added, "There may be some brain damage to the control center of her brain. We won't know that until she's older. You'll have to be very patient and you might have to make some changes in your life. She's likely to be very volenerable. We also need to put her on the transplant list."

"Why," Tony asked.

"Well let me put it this way," the doctor said, "Machines can only help her heart for a few weeks if that. We need a new heart for her."

"How soon can you do it?"

"It depends on how soon a good match comes in," the doctor said.

"Well that will be sooner then you think," Tony mumbled.


	15. Taking Matters Into His Own Hands

The first thing Tony did was call his assocate who worked in the hospital. He knew what Wayne and Fritz had done and decided to let them sweat for awhile. Christopher had found out and texted Tony. Normaly he would have beaten them within an inch of their lives but he knew he would need them. Tony wasn't stupid. He would use them and then despose of them. Meanwhile he would let them sweat. If they did what he wanted them to do he would just beat them and let them live. If not they would die after being beaten. Either way he was not going to let him get away with this.

"Vinnie," Tony said, "Tony Soprano here."

"Hi Tony," Vincent said, "What can I do fa you."

"I need you to go through Meadow's records then go through the entire data computer and find Meadow's perfect match."

"Just one thing Tone," Vincent said, "the perfect match is still living"

_Not after the perfect match has a perfect little accident, _Tony thought to himself

"Just do what I say," Tony ordered.


	16. Business Head

Vincent came back to Tony in seven hours.

"Okay," he said, "unfortionately there's only one match."

Tony opened the folder. He nearly threw up at what he saw but he knew he had to stay in business mode.

"Okay," he said, "Macus you're talking at her school tomorrow. I want you to convience her parents that putting her on the list as a donor would be a good thing. She needs to be on that list."

"I won't let you down boss," Marcus told Tony.

"I know you won't," Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder, "You're a good kid."

As soon as Marcus left Tony sank down onto the floor. Why did the only match for Meadow have to be EmmaLeigh. He loved that little girl. She became like a neice to him. But Meadow was his soul. If he could he would have cut his own heart out and given it to her. EmmaLeigh would have to go but he would sure as hell make sure it was painless and quick and that she wasn't scared.


	17. A Page From Tony's Journal

_Meadow turned seven today. She was supposed to be wearing the birthday crown. She was supposed to be gettin' birthday kisses. She was supposed to be going to fun zone. She's not supposed to be lying in a damn hospital bed with tubes in her nose. Right now everything seems so out of control but it gets worse._

_You know that moment when everything changes for the first time? There are good times with that and there are bad times. When it's a bad time you have to go into business mode. You're just doin' a job. For the moment you have to make yourself stop caring. If you don't you soften. If you soften that ain't good for nobody. It's something I can't afford to do right now. There is only one perfect match for Meadow. It's EmmaLeigh; the girl who's like my own and Meadow's closet friend._


	18. An impassioned speech

"Parents," Marcus said, "My name is Marcus Wellzburg and I'm here to talk to you today about a subject nobody likes to think about. Everyone dies eventually. Some people die sooner then later. I'm here to talk to you today about organ donation."

He tossed a quick glance in the dirrection of EmmaLeigh's parents. Then he looked at some other people.

"If you should lose your children, say in an accident- or like the tragic event that recently happened when a young girl was shot what would you perfer. Would you rather your child go into the ground or would you perfer she live on. Obviously when you're dead you can't live on in the traditional sense. However your child **can **live on in other people. Her heart would be providing life saving blood to a little girl or boy who's heart isn't working so good. Her lungs would sustain breath for one who can no longer breathe on their own **from **one who can no longer breathe. You will be helping so many people and your child will live on through them."

"Isn't it kind of morbid," Emmaleigh's father asked, "Like you're expecting them to die?"

"No," Marcus said, "You're just preparing for what may happen in the future."


	19. Questions

"Less then a week ago," Marcus continued, "Tony and Carmella Saprano sent their 6 year old to school. They sent her to school to learn. They sent her to school to make friends. They sent her to school with no idea that she would end up shot in the chest with a heart that is damaged from the shooting."

"Well of course they had no idea," EmmaLeigh's mother said, "If I knew that would happen to my kid I would never havend her to school that day. I'd keep them as far away from the school as possible."

"And what if their child dies," Marcus continued, "Don't you think they would want their child to live on somehow through someone else?"

"Probably," another parent said.

"But Meadow is already dying," EmmaLeigh's father said, "Our children aren't."

"Neither was Meadow a week ago," Marcus said.

"Something about this just feels wrong. It feels morbid like Martin said," another parent said.

"Almost like putting our children in danger," EmmaLeigh's mother said.

"Putting your children in danger? Not at all," Marcus said.


	20. A HUGE Favor

It took a lot of talking but Marcus got the signiture. Other people signed their children up as an organ donor as well. But only one mattered. He would have been in serious trouble had he failed to produce that signature. You don't mess up with Tony Saprano without serious consequences. But there was not an issue.

"I want you to give me a formula," Tony told his pharmisist backer, "which will gently kill a person. There can be no damage whatsoever to the heart."

"I got just the thing," Paulie said, "Mix this into a glass of wine and the person will fall asleep and never wake up"

"It's a kid," Tony said.

"Well any drink will do," Paulie said, "Trying to punish the parents?"

"No," Tony said, "Trying to save my daughter and forget try. I'm **going to **save my daughter. I'll punish the idiots that shot her later."

"Tony," Paulie said, "Fritz is my brother and Wayne is my boyfriend. Please forgive them."


	21. Tony's Offer

Tony laughed without humor.

"I should forgive the idiots that shot my daughter," he demanded, "Why?"

"It's my brother and my boyfriend," Paulie repeated.

"It's my daughter," Tony pointed out slamming his fist on the counter.

"I know but I don't want to see my brother or my boyfrend hurting," Paulie said.

"YOU THINK **I** LIKE TO SEE MY DAUGHTER IN THE HOSPITAL WITH FUCKEN MACHINES INHER SO MUCH THAT SHE LOOKS LIKE A GOD-DAMN ROBOT! IT'S THEIR FAULT. THEY **SHOULD **BE PUNISHED DAMN-IT."

He took a deep breath.

"Look here's what I'm going to do," he said, "If Meadow lives I'll forgive them. If she dies I will **beat **Fritz and Wayne within an inch of their lives. That's the best offer I can give."

"You were gonna do that anyway reguardless orginally huh?"

"You better believe it," Tony said.

"Okay," Paulie said, "Deal"

* * *

Please note this isn't the same Paulie as the character in the Soparnos.


	22. GoodBye EmmaLeigh

Tony babysat for EmmaLeigh every Saturday. He always made her a chocolate milkshake. It was a favorate with her. Today he mixed in the posion with the chocolate milk. He added extra choocolate.

"Hi Tony," EmmaLeigh said, "How's Meadow?"

"She's not doing too good sweetie," Tony said handing her the chocolate milkshake, "But she'll be better soon"

EmmaLeigh drank her milkshake quickly.

"This is really good Tony," she said.

Then she yawned.

"I'm really tired," she said.

"Hey howz about you take a nap on my bed," Tony said, "It's the most comfortable room in the house"

"Okay," EmmaLeigh said.

Tony lifted her up and carried her upstairs. She didn't see the tears pooling in his eyes as she closed hers for the last time.


	23. Evil Has A Face

Tony 'rushed' EmmaLeigh to the hospital calling her parents on the way. He knew it was too late to save her. Once that poision kicked in it was goodbye so long farewell arevare. Martin and Leigh arrived while the doctors were in with her.

"My GOD Tony what happened," Martin demanded.

"I gave her her chocolate milkshake and she fell asleep," Tony said tearing up, "I went in to check on her after about 20 minutes and saw she wasn't breathing. She must have had an allergy or somethin'. If only I had checked on her 20 minutes sooner."

"It wasn't your fault," Leigh said soothingly, "Besides I'm sure that they'll be able to save her."

"I hope they do," Tony said

I really hope they don't,

he thought to himself.

"Emmaleigh's a strong girl," Martin said, "She's survived getting hit by a car when she was 2. She can sure survive an allergy."

The doctor was an ally of Tony. He had strict instructions to let EmmaLeigh die.


	24. Reassuring Meadow

The doctor came out.

"I'm sorry," he said, "We did everything we could but she's brain dead."

Tony huged Martin and Leigh and walked away to 'give them some space'. He went into Meadow's room.

"Hey baby," he said.

He was dawned in scrubs and protective gear but she still recognized him.

"Honey I have great news. A new heart came in. You're getting a new heart."

**Will the surgery hurt, **Meadow wrote down.

She couldn't speak because she had a tube in her throat.

"No of course not," Tony said, "They're just going to put you to sleep... not like we had to put Popcide to sleep. They're going to give you something to make you sleep and when you wake up you're going to have a new heart and you'll be all better soon."

He kissed her head and left the room. By the time he came back found out they already removed EmmaLeigh's heart and was getting ready to give Meadow the surgery.


	25. Boy Salty Girl Sweet

"Tony," Carmella asked, "Did you make this happen?"

"Did I **make this **happen," Tony repeated, "Yeah honey I waved a magic wand and said, 'abracadabra' and they found Meadow a heart. I **wish **I could have made it happen."

"You know what I mean Tone," Carmella said.

"Honey it was coinsidence. I swear. I had nothing to do with it."

Carmella took out a bag of pretzels from her pocketbook.

"You know I think this baby's going to be a boy," she said.

"You also thought Meadow was going to be a boy," Tony pointed out.

"I've been getting cravings for salty food," Carmella explained, "With Meadow all I wanted was sweets."

"Maybe Mella but I don't think that means the baby will **definately **be a boy."

"Will you be disapointed if the baby's a girl," Camella asked.

"Are you kidding? I hope it's a girl," Tony said, "I have two incredable women in my life. Three would take the cake."

"Cake," Carmella said, "That does sound good."

"See," Tony joked, "You're wanting sweets."


	26. No Other Choice

Meadow came through the surgery with flying colors. It wasn't very long before she was up and moving again. Her whole life was ahead of her and Tony was thrilled. Camella was also thrilled.

Tony felt a little guilty about EmmaLeigh. It was especially hard for him to have to tell Meadow. He just said that EmmaLeigh moved. He didn't want her to have to know about death at the age of 7.

One person EmmaLeigh helped in her death was a girl named Hazel. When EmmaLeigh passed away Tony made sure Hazel got the girl's lungs. He had met Hazel and really bonded with her. Actually he bonded with her mother. So Tony felt less guilty. He was able to remind himself he did a job. Meadow needed a heart. It was the only way.


End file.
